The present invention relates generally to the field of airbags and airbag assemblies for vehicles, and, more specifically, to systems for controlling the amount or degree of airbag inflation.
Inflatable airbags have become standard equipment in modem automobiles. Such airbags typically include a bag portion that inflates when a predetermined condition is met (e.g., a vehicle impact). An inflator is utilized to provide the gas for inflating the bag portion. Airbag assemblies utilizing inflatable airbags may be positioned at various locations in a passenger compartment of an automobile (e.g., in a steering wheel, dashboard, etc.).
In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to control the degree of airbag inflation that occurs when the predetermined condition is met. For example, if a vehicle occupant is seated within a relatively close proximity to the airbag or in the case of a relatively low speed collision, it may be desirable to inflate the airbag to a lesser degree. Similar modifications to the degree of inflation may be desired based on the weight or size of the occupant, among other factors.
In certain known airbag assemblies, a door or flap covers a hole for routing gas from within an airbag assembly. The door is held shut by pyrotechnic fasteners such as bolts that are configured to sever in a pyrotechnic event to allow the door to move away from the hole, thus allowing gas to escape through the hole. However, such fasteners are relatively expensive and break apart during actuation, which may result in an undesirable ejection of pieces of the fastener.
It would be desirable to provide an improved airbag assembly that includes a device that may alter or modify the degree of airbag inflation. It would also be desirable to provide an improved airbag assembly that utilizes a relatively simple and inexpensive device for directing a portion of the gas out of an airbag housing that does not result in separation or detachment of components of the airbag assembly. It would be desirable to provide an airbag assembly that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features as may be apparent to those reviewing this disclosure.